


The Fourth

by Raithne



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raithne/pseuds/Raithne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert does not remember much, but out of all the little touches Break and he shared, four of these were burned into his memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fourth

The First touch is innocent. He wipes away a bit of sweat on Gilbert’s forehead and moves black, matted locks from his eyes. His hair is getting longer, much longer than his already messy set of tangled curls, and the gesture is appreciated, if belatedly – Gilbert’s first reaction, even after all this time, is to blush and squeak and push the man’s hand away.

Break’s smile is infinite and lazy, and he has a knowing twinkle in his single red eye – but what he knows, Gilbert never will never guess.

He doesn’t get better at reading the man. The Second touch is full of promises, insinuated sins and pleasures that Gilbert can’t wrap his little mind around quite yet. It’s an arm around his waist, a pull, a gesture that Gilbert needs to move. He does – the chain’s attack barely missed the two of them. Mad Hatter rarely appears, Gilbert knows Break is getting weaker (although the elder would _never_ admit it), but Break seems sufficiently pissed off and the chain is down in seconds.

Gilbert’s blush is muted, never accompanied by squeals anymore, and his stoic act only barely lets him avert his eyes from the man – but Break can only raise his eyebrow, cock his head to the side, and curl his lips in a way that reminds Gilbert vaguely and _wrongly_ about Oz. He isn’t sure if it’s Break’s intention – it usually is – but he feels dirty and thoughts of fucking Break senseless and being taken against a wall and grinding down on the mattress with Break’s body covering him flood his mind and suddenly his pants feel strangely tight.

The Third touch is in many ways the first. It never ends, envelops him in ways he could barely understand at the time. Break’s touch is scorching, his mouth is scalding, his knee between Gil’s legs is searing.

He moans into the older man’s mouth, says nothing of Break’s clothed upper body, enjoys Break’s gifts and his hands and the feelings that overwhelm him. It is the first time, and he comes quickly, and Break’s laughing and mocking him but it all _feels_ like it’s in good nature, even though it usually _never_ does. It is the first time, but it is not the last.

The Fourth touch allows for equal promises. Break may have the upper hand in the end – would never relinquish anything without his own permission – but Gilbert enjoys being in power, even if it is a given one. It is his hand between the older man’s legs, pressing and massaging the bugle there. He is unclothed, naked to Break, and he helps Break into a similar state.

By this time, he no longer flinches at the wicked, twisted seal of the contract and the ugly turns Break’s clock made. His lips find it, the same way they find all the other parts of Break’s body, and it’s been so long, _too long_ , and preparing Break takes agonizing time. But it is worth it. He sinks himself into the man, kissing his throat, trying to get him to understand Gilbert’s admiration. Appreciation. He thrusts, a rhythm only they understand, and Gilbert can only grunt.

Break stills laughs, even now, after all these times, an infuriating melody flowing through the room. “ _Oh-ho, Gilbert~..._ ”

Gilbert shifts, moves, thrusts up into a place he knows well. Break keens, high and long, and he shatters, and Gilbert moans.

“ _Xerxes..._ ”


End file.
